Something in Common
by Cinderella Kadle
Summary: Jesse was surprised when her mother sent her a birthday card and an invitation to return to her homwetown in Kentucky. When Jesse starts helping her mother with the patients at Smith's Grove, she finds that she can relate to the silent man in the mask.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jesse was utterly frustrated. She felt like ripping her hair out and burning the pieces. She had this sudden urge to punch a wall or kick some random person that walked by her.

She watched as her _ex-_boyfriend walked away from her with an arrogant stride, with that fat blonde bitch by his side. Oh how she hated that woman….

She slumped against the wall, angry tears running down her cheeks, leaving streaks in their wake. She was confused, that's what. It was their five month anniversary and she took three weeks planning _everything._

She planned for them to go out dancing, then walk along the boardwalk talking nonsense and cuddling like a newborn babe does to their blankets.. It was hopeless….

Angrily wiping the stray tears off of her cheeks, she stood to her full height of 5'11, and walked out of the alleyway in which Jason, her boyfriend, dumped her. Coincidence, right? Since alleyways usually contain dumpsters….You see the point? It was kind of pathetic really…

People were staring at her as she walked along the sidewalk. She continued on walking, ignoring everyone's questioning gazes, and walked towards her home.

She was twenty four years old and she had yet to find a decent boyfriend. She ignored the little voice in her head that was cackling like a maniac telling her to do things...unthinkable things….things that include knives, and guns, and blood….she's always had that voice, but she always managed to erase it, even if it was for a small sliver of a moment.

Jesse shook her head and walked up the driveway to her house, welcoming the barking dog sitting on her porch.

The dog jumped her, "Max!" she barely managed to speak between the licks in the face, "Get off, you silly boy!" The dog, for once, obeyed and waited in front of the door wanting to go inside. Jesse sighed and continued walking up her steps to her newly bought home, and unlocked the front door.

Her heart still ached from the betrayal she just witnessed, and the heartbreak she endured. She walked in, closing the door behind her, totally walking past the pile of that mornings mail, that the mailman so generously brought to her front porch. After all, it was no secret that that old perverted man, liked younger women.

She shuddered in disgust, thinking of the mental image that those thoughts brought up, and she quickly banished it from her mind. She didn't want any nightmares that night. She already had enough to think about, and none of it contained old pervy men in thongs. Ew…..

Jesse looked glumly around the house, seeing how gloomy it was in there. It was so….dull. It needed someone, anyone really, to brighten up the place.

"Maybe I'll get a roommate…" She pondered that idea as she got her dog some food, and made herself a sandwich.

She thought about the joys of having a roommate. Sharing clothes, makeup, and other appliances. But, automatically, thinking of that brought up the thoughts of more money wasted on food and dirty laundry.

"It's hopeless!" speaking to Max, who happened to be the only one there to listen, "Nothing ever happens in my life anymore that gives me that thrill of…excitement." She stood from her place in front of the kitchen table, threw away her sandwich and went to get those letters that were placed on her plant stand in her house.

Jesse stopped moving at the disturbing revelation that she just happened to have. She realized that she didn't have any mail slot, so that means the mailman was _in_side her house. Jesse was absolutely horrified and felt like she was going to hurl right there on the plant.

She turned towards the dog, who was still in the kitchen, "Maxy?" The dog in question looked up at his name, his face still full of food, "Remind me to buy better locks for the front door, 'Kay?" The dog swallowed his food and barked. Jesse laughed, amused at how he always seemed to understand what he was saying.

She started flicking through the mail, reading each one as she went, "Bills, more bills, and a-

The amusement slowly faded away and her laughing came to an abrupt stop as she read what was on the front of the next envelope.

**Smith's Grove Sanitarium for the Mentally Insane**

Jesse was momentarily stunned at the realization that her _mother _actually sent her a birthday card. Jesse even forgot about her own birthday. The card said the same thing as any other birthday card. Happy Birthday, Hope all your dreams come true, blah blah blah. But this one also said something different, in my mothers naturally fancy scrawl it read:_ I need your help, sweetie. It's been so lonely since you've moved, could you come down and help me with some of the patients down here at Smith's Grove? I would greatly appreciate it. Besides all that, I think you will enjoy meeting one of the patients. You and him have something in common. His name is Michael, what a common name for a very uncommon man. You'll know what I mean when you meet him, talk to you later! Love ya!_

-Sarah Newman.

**

* * *

**

For anyone who has started reading my other story, I deeply apologized for not updating. I've had some major upheaval happening in my family and its almost like we've been on a rollercoaster ride. Death in the family, and school, etc….. So thanks to you all who haven't given me any bad reviews and have actually been liking my story so far.

**For this story, however, I will be having a Beta Reader, so I give ALL my thanks to our very own awesome Halloween FF writer YolandaFriella! WOO! -cue outrageous clapping and cheering- Thank you for taking the time out of your own writing to beta mine. I strongly and greatly appreciate that.**

**Also if you ever review, I will be putting your name down on my thank you list, before the chapter goes starts! So….REVIEW! **

**P.S. sorry this chapter was short! I was in the middle of babysitting someone's house and kids so…yea. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Airport was packed. Packed wasn't even the proper word to even describe what it was at the moment.

Jesse was getting pushed and pulled, while waiting in line to hand the ticket to the boarding lady. It was taking quite a while, because unfortunately, two teenagers were caught joining the mile high club at the last minute while everyone else was leaving the plane. They were publicly humiliated when the pilot personally escorted them out of the plane butt naked.

The line finally started moving after everyone got their photos taken of the two hooligans to put on you tube.

It was almost Jesse's turn, and her nerves were going haywire, "Next" The monotone voice was getting louder and louder, and Jesse realized the lady was waiting for her.

Blushing bright red in embarrassment, Jesse rushed forward, almost tripping on the things she call feet, and handed Judy-the name on her nametag- her ticket stub.

Jesse could practically hear the people behind her muttering things in their relief that she finally got her ass moving forward.

Moving into the plane, Jesse found her seat to be 10A. Silently cheering to herself that she got a window seat, she moved closer to the heaven she called a chair. Her feet were killing her! Hauling five suitcases for three hours wasn't what she called fun.

Setting her purse by her feet, she leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes. Her moment of piece was broken when she felt a huge weight get settled onto the armrest next to her. Opening her eyes and glancing towards her right arm, she saw a big, meaty, fat arm next to her. _oh no…..please let it not be true….._

It was. Following that arm with her eyes, up the neck and finally to the woman that sat next to her. She had to be at least six hundred pounds. _Dear lord…_

Jesse momentarily started hyperventilating. She was claustrophobic of being near bigger people. She had a horrible experience when she was younger, and she never really got over it.

_15 years ago….(9 yrs. Old)_

"_Mommy, Mommy!" The little girl was getting impatient, "Hurry up! The new pool is about to open!"_

_The woman in question slowly got out of bed, head throbbing, and eyes hurting from a terrible hang over._

_Sarah looked at her daughter and managed a small smile, "Do you know where my suit is J.?"_

_The little girl nodded her head excitedly and ran towards Sarah's closet and got out a gorgeous blue one piece suit. "This one?"_

_Sarah took the suit from Jesse's hand and went into the bathroom to put it on. She came back out looking more refreshed and with her bathing suit on. "Ready to go kiddo?" Jesse nodded her head frantically, already halfway out the door._

_Today, the town was opening up a brand new pool, since the old one was getting worn out, and was becoming to small. _

_Little Jesse was so excited that she almost jumped out of the moving car when she saw the red ribbon, still blocking the people from entering. She probably would have too, if it wasn't for the seatbelt preventing her from doing so._

_She pointed at a person in the crowd, "Look mom! It's Natalie!" Natalie was Jesse's best friend in the whole entire WORLD! They were inseparable., and one of them was never seen without the other. _

_The car pulled to a stop and Jesse dashed towards Natalie, who just now noticed her and gathered her up into a huge hug. They were like that for a few moments, exchanging pleasantries, and such._

"_Girls, it's almost time". Natalie's mom had to point out the obvious, because the girls were already turned towards the podium, where the Mayor started to announce the grand opening._

_The red ribbon was cut, and it all went down hill from there. The girls were pushed forward in the bustle of people, holding onto each other for dear life, scared that everyone was in a frenzy to hit the cold water. _

_The people were frantic to get into the pool to escape the scorching 110 degree weather. They were so blind to what was happening, that they didn't notice the two girls that were violently pushed into the water by this larger then life man. _

_The girls hit the crystalline waters surface with crash, the man landing right on top of him. The girls were caught under him, blind from the chlorine, and fear. They struggled pushing and pulling at the man who still didn't notice that there were two children, fighting for their lives, right beneath him._

_Jesse was slowly losing consciousness. She saw her life flash before her eyes, and she saw a flash of bright red that was her friends hair, before she fell into the dark._

**Sometime later…(Still Flashback)**

_Jesse was still in the dark abyss, when she heard splashing, and yelling. She could distinctly hear her mothers voice, which was calling to her. Jesse tried to answer, but she was to numb, was that normal?_

_Jesse felt a sudden jolt hit her body. Her body reacted by arching up of the ground, while her eyes fluttered open. Cheers and cries of joy and sorrow rose up through the crowd around her. She was confused, what had happened? She couldn't remember._

"_Wha-" She coughed violently, water still in her lungs. She cleared her throat, "What….what ha-happened?"_

_Everyone grew deathly still, unable to answer her. She looked around and what she saw took the breath once more out of her body._

_Her best friend was placed on a gurney in a body bag, she only knew because they haven't zipped it yet. _

_Jesse was at a loss. Her best friend. Dead. Never would she have believed it. And now, Jesse Newman has changed. She was never the same lovable girl everyone new. She was broken._

**End Flashback**

By the time Jesse was out of her painful memory, she was crying alligator tears, and the woman next to her handed her a Kleenex. Not thinking clearly, and still inwardly hyperventilating, she took the Kleenex and blew her nose.

Slowly looking over to the woman, Jesse imagined her as someone completely different, forced a smile, and thanked her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, knowing that this was going to be a long flight.

**First two chapters in one night! Yay :)****! I would also like to once again thank the ever beautiful and humorous YolandaFriella for being my awesome Beta! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours after her little episode, Jesse was relieved to know that they were about to land. Taking deep breaths, and popping in a stick of gum so her ears won't plug up, Jesse re-buckled her seatbelt while the plane started to descend.

Jesse always hated landing. There was no reason to explain it, so she just closed her eyes and prayed to whoever was out their, hoping that they would not allow the plane to explode, crash, etc.

The man that was sitting next to her neighbor, who was currently slumped over with a bucket of fried chicken, was reading a book, but Jesse couldn't see what it's name was. All she saw was a picture of a young boy with messy blonde hair.

Jesse's curiosity got the better of her. "Excuse me?" The man looked up. "What is that book called?"

The man cleared his throat before speaking, "It's called 'The Devil's Eyes: The Story of Michael Myers'", He turned the book toward her, and she could see it more clearly. The boy clearly has been through a lot. His black eyes had dark blue circles beneath them, indicating no sleep. His hair was full of dirt, and his clothes were torn. It was a horrifying site.

"Michael Myers?" For the life of her, Jesse has never heard such a name before.

The man apparently decided to take pity on Jesse because he so generously started to explain. "It was written by Doctor Samuel Loomis, from Smith's Grove Sanitarium." Wait, what? "About 12 years ago, when the boy was fourteen, he murdered his entire family. Well, with the exception of his mother who he happened to love very much and his newborn sister. Michael was found sitting on his doorstep with his little sister Laurie, waiting for his mom to come home. But, when she did, the cops showed up and it all went down hill from there. He is now known to be locked away in an isolated cell in Smith's Grove Sanitarium."

Jesse was still shocked into silence. I was going to be working with a killer? I thought that I was only going to be working with people who have phobias and like to think that bunny rabbits are aliens that eat people. _**That **_is what I can work with. I can't work with serial killers, who are still legally insane. They could _kill_ me.

"Miss, are you ok?" She nodded towards the man, noticing that the plane had finished it's descent, and that people were already getting off.

She wanted to know more about the man that she would be helping. She wanted to be prepared to handle whatever happens. She wanted to be professional and not be a bumbling fool, not knowing what to do when he tried to kill you.

She dug out a crisp hundred dollar bill from her purse, and handed it to the man who looked at her in concern and surprise. "May I buy that book?"

The man handed her the book and she waved goodbye, grateful that the plane ride was over. Jesse stepped out of the plane and onto the soil of Warren County, Kentucky.

Jesse could smell the fresh summer breeze and the smell of farms permeating the air. To tell you the truth, Jesse was actually excited to be back. Nobody has heard from her in three years, and nobody bothered to call. Not even her mother. Jesse still wondered why she even bothered to acknowledge the birthday card, and yet, she finds herself back in Kentucky.

She saw a man in a business suit, holding a sign that said Newman. He was standing next to a nice, clean looking 05' Saturn Ion. She walked briskly up to him, already knowing that her mother took the liberty of getting her a rental car. She was disappointed because she was just planning to take the bus. She just didn't like taking money from her mother, knowing that her new sleaze ball of a husband was the one paying for it.

Jesse's caramel colored hair whipped around her face, momentarily shielding her eyes from where she was going. She stopped to use the pony tail holder from her wrist to put her hair in a messy bun. Jesse continued on walking towards the man with the sign.

Without any words being exchanged, he handed her the keys and got her luggage that was sitting nearby. She got into the car, and thanked the man. "Tell me. How is she?"

The man jerked up from where he was bending over the car, placing her luggage and something black she has never seen before into her trunk. The 'something black' didn't bother her much, since she was still focused on her question.

"Uh….um…sh-she is d-doing just fine". That was a slight relief. Because that man she called a step father was not one of the nicest men you'll ever meet.

"Well thanks. Here" She handed him a twenty dollar bill, driving off leaving a guilty car rental guy behind.

She passed through the countryside, on her way to Smith's Grove. Jesse called ahead of time, seeing where her mother was going to be that afternoon. She was just turning the corner, going up the road the holds the Sanitarium on it, when a cop car started blaring its sirens at her.

Obediently, Jesse slowed her car until she was on the shoulder. She rolled her window down, looked up at the officer and asked the same question you hear from everybody. "How can I help you, Officer?"

The Officer took of his shades and stared into her eyes. "We have reason to believe that something was placed in your car that's dangerous. You weren't purposely targeted, but I will need to have my Deputy look over your car."

Jesse looked behind her, and through the back window, she could see her trunk open. Five minutes later, and an excited, "Got it!" sounded through the still, tense air. The Officer next to her breathed a sigh of relief, and took the black box Jesse saw earlier from his Deputy's hands.

"What is it?"

"Its some kind of box with poisonous fumes in it that would be released if it was ever opened." The Officer was looking at every angle of the box before deciding that they should take it to the lab. The officer turned towards her once more. "Miss…?"

"Newman"

"Right, Miss Newman, you were very lucky we got here in time. That small black box could've been the end for you. You are free to go. Have a nice day!" The Officer smiled a genuine smile and walked away.

Still shaken up, Jesse shakily turned the key in the ignition, and started up the rest of the drive. She parked her car in the employee lot, since she was going to be working here anyway, and walked in.

Jesse walked up to the receptionist behind the desk. "Excuse me?"

The old man looked up from the piles up papers in front of him to notice a good looking little lady in front of him. "How may I help you?"

"I'm supposed to be starting work today, and I'm supposed to be talking with my mom, Sarah Newman in about five minutes. Could you show me where she is, please?" I decided that polite behavior would get me what I want. I knew that I didn't have an appointment with my mother in five minutes, but he didn't know that.

He smiled and lead Jesse down what felt like twenty different hallways. You could hear eerie moans and groans from the patients that have no mental capacity whatsoever and they gave Jesse the chills. The old man stopped in front of a door which was being guarded by four SWAT team members. Jesse was a little surprised that they went this far to guard someone.

The guards asked the receptionist, who she found out was named Charles, to state what his business was. "This here is Sarah's daughter, and she is to meet her in about a minute." The guard looked at Jesse and asked her to show some identification and she handed him her drivers license. He looked over it and signaled to the other guards to open the door.

They gripped their guns, and pointed them towards the door as soon as it was opened. I was lead into a brightly lit room so bright that my grey eyes had to take about a minute to adjust.

A gasp was heard throughout the room, and it took Jesse a moment to realize that it came from her. What she saw made her blood boil, and made that little annoying maniacal voice come to the forefront of her mind. "WHAT DID HE DO?" she screamed

On the left side of her mothers face was a big welt the size of a handprint. Her stepfather's handprint. Jesse stalked towards her mother who seemed to shrink in size. Jesse hardly glanced at the large form leaning back in the chair opposite her mother.

Sarah turned off the tape recorder from her session and looked at her daughter. She was ashamed to admit that she wasn't angry at her husband. After all, she did flirt with a fellow colleague.

"It's nothing, Jesse. You have grown" If possible Jesse seemed to grow bigger in her rage.

"Don't change the subject, mom" Jesse was getting frustrated. The voice in her head was getting louder and louder. So loud, that Jesse collapsed in front of her mother. She brought her mom into her arms, when she saw the unshed tears in her eyes. "Tell me what happened." It was a demand.

She did. Apparently Joseph saw her mother flirting with a colleague and he got _jealous…._and in a fit of rage, struck out at her. I didn't believe it for a moment, but knowing from my moms ashamed eyes, she believed the lie that Joseph was actually jealous. Everyone but my mom knew better.

"I'll kill the bastard" The form in his chair raised their head to look at the woman who said that,

Sarah reacted quickly, "No, Jesse don't do th-Hello Michael." Jesse was confused. Michael, since when was her name Michael? She slowly turned around and saw the form she passed earlier. He was wearing a mask. A bright orange one with black stripes. Like a tiger.

"Michael, this is my daughter, Jesse, Jesse, this is my patient Michael Myers"

_Oh shit…_

**Keep Reviewing everybody! I strongly appreciate them! XD! I must suggest looking at my Beta readers Profile to look at her stories. Which are awesome BTW! Luv ya'll!**


End file.
